


cut me farther (than i've ever been)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, Flogging, M/M, Pain Kink, Roleplay, Rough Sex, i'm going straight 2 hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight wasn’t for him, though he was damn sure he was going to enjoy the fuck out of it. It was for Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut me farther (than i've ever been)

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know that putting blurryface as a character into fics is  
> gross  
> but i hope the way i wrote it isn't? it's not a character/separate entity, but a coping mechanism, a persona for a scene. i hope that makes sense anyway enjoy some filthy smut you animals

Josh stood at the door to his apartment for a moment, taking a few relaxing breaths and focusing on entering the correct head space. Tonight wasn’t for him, though he was damn sure he was going to enjoy the fuck out of it. It was for Tyler. 

He opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, and crept inside, clicking the door shut behind him, and staying completely still for another moment. There was no sound, no buzzing television or soft singing or any other ambient noise he was usually greeted with at home. It disoriented him a bit, but he breathed through it and kept walking. 

He dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, glancing around a few times, but there was no sign of Tyler. That was good. He needed a moment. 

For a split second, he considered listening outside their bedroom door just to hear what he was doing, but he fought the urge, instead making a beeline for the bathroom. It wasn’t too terribly often they got kinkier than dirty talk and rough fucking, but Tyler needed this, and to an extent, so did he. 

Josh gave one final glance to the mirror in front of him, hands braced on either side of the sink, then let his eyes fall shut as he breathed. He let the low hum of power creep through him, felt the buzz in his head that would only be quieted by fucking Tyler into the mattress as hard as physically possible. It was as much as a release for him as it was for Tyler, letting out the dominant side of himself that his anxiety usually overpowered. With Tyler, there was no fear. Carefulness and protectiveness, yes, but no fear. 

His eyes reopened, and he nodded to himself in the mirror. He washed his hands once just for good measure, to calm the remnants of worry in his head with idle activity, then headed out of the bathroom and marched straight down to their bedroom. 

He knocked once.

It was their code, to signify they were ready to scene. He’d knock and make sure Tyler was prepared, physically and mentally, and if he was he’d knock back once. If not, he’d knock twice, and Josh would leave him be for a few more minutes. 

One muffled knock sounded in return.

Josh paused. Counted to ten, gave him another moment, and shoved the door open.

The sight of his boyfriend sprawled out in bed, pale skin over the expanse of soft sheets just waiting to be torn apart, delicate hand lazily stroking his half hard cock, would never cease to stun him into completely awestruck silence. But then red eyes blinked open to greet him, and he remembered why he was here.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself, Tyler?”

His boy smiled wide, stretching his limbs out like a cat as he answered. “Tyler isn’t here, baby,” he growled.

Josh couldn’t help the surge of anger that flared in his chest. “You again,” he muttered, storming across the room and kicking his shoes off in the process. “I told you to keep your filthy hands off of him, you son of a bitch.”

“What makes you think I’d listen to you?” his boy giggled. He fucking giggled. Oh, he was in for it now. His bright red eyes watched greedily as Josh started to strip, ripping clothes off furiously, eager to fuck some sense into his boy. “He’s  _my_ toy to mess with. Just a sick little puppet for _me_ to tear apart piece by piece.”

He’d only gotten down to his jeans, but he couldn’t take it any longer. He lunged forward, grabbing both of Tyler’s arms and pinning them to either side of his head with a snarl. “Shut the fuck up,” he ordered. Before his boy could retaliate, Josh smacked a hand over his mouth. “You listen to me. Tyler’s mine, and I know exactly how to get him back from you.”

His boy’s eyes gleamed with excitement at his words, and Josh rolled off of him, scrambling over to the dresser to grab what he needed. “What are you gonna do, beat me out of him? You’d really hurt your precious boy just to get rid of me.”

Josh turned his head as he knelt down to dig through a drawer, a wicked smile on his face. “Only the kind of hurt he likes.”

He stumbled back over to the bed a moment later, growling at the sight of Tyler playing with his cock again. “You’re gonna regret that, baby boy,” he muttered, dropping the condom and lube onto the bedside table, then grabbing the leather cuffs and tugging his boy’s arms upward. He fastened them to his wrists, licking his lips in approval as he sized Tyler up. “Fucking beautiful.”

His boy snarled. “You talking about yourself, pretty boy? Cause your little fuck toy is the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s it,” Josh grunted, and with both hands gave one brute push and flipped Tyler onto his stomach. “On your knees. You’re in for it, you little bitch.”

“Mmm, _yes_ ,” he heard his boy whine, and it took all his self-control not to just smack his ass with his bare hands right off the bat. “Hit him, Josh. Hit him hard.”

Josh picked up the little flogger from the floor, and simply let the tassels slip through his fingers for a moment. His eyes lifted to the sight of Tyler with his knees up, ass in the air, whining and squirming for him. It was _delicious_. “He’s mine, you stupid bitch,” Josh growled, and in one fatal swoop, without warning, the tassels rained down on his ass once. “You don’t tell me what to do with my baby boy.”

“Oh god,” he heard Tyler moan, and he felt his cock start to strain against his jeans. He unzipped them to relieve the pressure, then flicked the tassels down a little harder than before, relishing in the broken grunt it earned him. “Yes, _fuck_.”

He watched with wide, adoring eyes as the tassels landed with a loud smack against Tyler’s ass, again and again, staining his smooth, pretty skin a stunning red, watched it bruise beautifully before his very eyes. He lost count of how many times the flogger hit, the number had been drowned out in the melodic groans flowing from his boy’s mouth, the way his knees slipped and he’d hit a little harder for it, and Tyler would moan a little louder.

“Please, oh god,” Tyler panted, and Josh took a moment to admire his work, striking a little lighter against Tyler’s back. His boy squeaked loudly, arching into the bite of the tassels. “I need- fuck, fuck Josh, he needs- please-”

Again the tassels hit his back, with a little more force this time. “Not so powerful now, are you, you fucking slut?” he growled.

“Yes, fuck, I’m a slut,” Tyler whined. “Fuck me, Josh, fuck your slut, he’s all yours.”

This time, Josh dropped the flogger, and opted to smack Tyler’s ass with his bare hand, and the choked groan he got in response was more than worth it. “I’ve got you right where I want you, don’t I? Desperate.” His fingers trailed lightly over the blossoming bruises on Tyler’s ass, slowly making their way to the crack of his ass. He didn’t miss the high pitched whines Tyler made at the sensation. “You’re my little bitch now, Blurryface. I’ll give you what you want, but you have to do as I say.”

“Yes,” Tyler gasped out, arching into Josh’s touch as much as possible. But Josh simply withdrew his hand and walked away, and the poor boy started to whine and writhe more pitifully than before. “I’ll do anything, fuck, anything- please I need, need fucked, it hurts.”

Josh chuckled lowly as he reached for the lube, then circled back around, behind Tyler. “I’ll fuck you, but only if you do something for me.”

“Yes, yes _please_ , I will, yes!”

“You’ll leave Tyler alone.” There was a pause, a blanket of silence over the two of them, and in it Josh opted to reassuringly stroke the curve of Tyler’s back softly. “He’s mine, you piece of shit. You don’t fuck with him, _I_ do.”

“Josh,” Tyler whimpered brokenly, lifting his ass a little higher. “Please, _please_.”

A growl escaped Josh’s lips. “Is that what it’s gonna take?” he threatened. “Do I have to fuck you out of him?” He gave his shaking boy one last glance before kneeling behind him and squirting the lube onto his fingers, coating them in the cold substance, then started to circle around Tyler’s hole with his index finger. He felt his boy jump at the sensation, and smirked. “Is that what it’s gonna take? I gotta show you he belongs to me?”

“Please fuck me,” Tyler whimpered, burrowing his face into the pillows, and Josh just laughed. “Please, I need it. I need you.”

“You’re gonna regret messing with my baby boy,” Josh grumbled, and it was all the warning he gave before shoving his index finger into him completely. A stuttered groan filled the room, barely muffled by the pillows Tyler had shoved his face into, but he wasn’t given a second to recover before Josh started pumping his finger hurriedly, curling it every now and then in search of that delicious spot that would make him scream. It wasn’t until he worked in a second finger and started to scissor him open that he found it, and when he did he made sure to rub over it with every thrust of his fingers until he started to worry his boy would come before he got to watch him lose his mind. 

Josh pulled his fingers out quickly, ignoring Tyler’s frantic whines as he flipped him over, then crawled off the bed to tug his jeans off, and his boxers with them. Tyler was practically drooling at this point, spreading his legs as wide as they would go and whimpering at him persistently. 

“Get him out,” Tyler sobbed quietly, and if Josh wasn’t hell bent on doing just that he would’ve frozen a moment in grief over the helpless sound.

Instead, he crawled back up the bed, reaching over and grabbing the condom, his eyes snapping up to meet Tyler’s every chance he got as he ripped open the package and rolled the condom down his now very hard and straining cock. The friction made him pant and gasp, but he didn’t let it distract him. He used the traces of lube left on his fingers and spread it over his cock, and his eyes fixated on Tyler’s still burning red ones. 

“You need this, baby boy?” he grunted out, and he chuckled as Tyler nodded frantically. “Need me to split open your pretty little ass with my cock, huh?”

“Please, please, god _Josh_ ,” his boy moaned. It was more than enough encouragement to quit teasing. 

Josh crawled up and hovered over him, grabbing the chain of the handcuffs and hooking it onto the headboard, then reached down and grabbed Tyler’s thighs, spreading them further apart as he lined himself up. He kept his eyes locked on Tyler’s, on the faint line of red where his contacts ended that was highlighted by the tears in his eyes, and with a grunt he shoved just the tip of his cock inside, gasping at the heat. 

Tyler, on the other hand, was a moaning and sobbing mess by this point. His eyes squeezed shut and senseless curses and babbling flowed from his lips, but Josh grabbed his chin roughly. “Look at me,” he snapped, and Tyler’s eyes flew wide open. “Keep your eyes on me, baby boy. Don’t you dare close them again.”

With Tyler’s obedient nod, he pushed in a little further, and he could see how his boy fought to keep his eyes open and on him. His free hand traveled up to Tyler’s hip and held him steady as he eased inside slowly, grunting and moaning as he was enveloped in tight warmth. Nonsense words continued to pour from Tyler’s mouth, pleas and curses and thank yous all at once. Josh let his hand slide up and down Tyler’s side as he gave him a moment to adjust, but the boy started to rock his hips weakly, choking out a desperate moan.

“Please move, please, _please_ I- _fuck,_ I need you to-”

Without warning, Josh pulled back and immediately snapped his hips roughly forward, driving into his boy hard and sending white-hot pleasure streaming over every inch of his skin. His hands slid over Tyler’s burning skin as he set a quick pace, feeling the moans and whines reverberating through his chest, the quick gasps of air that went down his torso and huffed out his parted lips. He slid his hands back down and pushed Tyler’s legs up a little, and watched as slowly but surely every drop of fight left his boy’s body, leaving him limp and slack-jawed, staring up at him with wide red eyes, completely submerged in subspace.

The look on Tyler’s face alone was enough reassurance for now, and Josh ducked his head into the crook of his boy’s neck, trailing bites and kisses down to the hollow of his throat. He felt every gasp and whimper that passed through, felt his muscles relax and tense back and forth, until they simply relaxed under his touch.

“You’re doing so good, baby boy,” Josh choked out. “So good for me. Mine. Not his, _mine_.”

“Yours,” his boy echoed distantly before a shriek-like groan escaped his lips. “Please- been good, sir- _please_.”

Josh chuckled, but the sound was breathy and broken up by soft grunts of pleasure. “That’s right. Such a good boy for me.” He slid one hand slowly down Tyler’s torso until it rested just above his untouched and painfully leaking cock. “You’re mine. You’re all fucking mine.”

“Yours, yours,” Tyler mumbled absently. “Yours. Sir.”

He felt his gut clench familiarly, and immediately wrapped his hand around Tyler’s cock, pumping it in time with his frantic thrusts. Immediately Tyler’s moans doubled, and Josh had to tilt his head down and kiss him hard to muffle the noises he made. It was only moments before he felt Tyler’s body seize up, and a broken scream echoed into Josh’s mouth as he came between them.

Josh broke his lips away and let Tyler breathe afterwards, kissing up the slope of his jaw as he continued to thrust erratically, until he finally gripped Tyler’s hips a little too hard and groaned obscenely into the crook of his neck, panting heavily in the afterglow of his orgasm.

For a moment he simply lay there on top of Tyler, balancing his weight to the left so he didn’t crush him, but lay there nonetheless. He felt Tyler’s breathing even out slowly to a soft pant, and when he’d calmed his own pounding heartbeat, he slid out carefully and sat back on his knees.

He couldn’t help but watch Tyler as he tied off the condom and crawled out of bed, stumbling over to the trash can on weak legs and dropping it. He was still incredibly spaced out, but drifting slowly to the ground, and it was his job now to catch him, to make sure he didn’t drop too hard. Josh hurried back onto the bed, crawling in beside his boyfriend and collecting him into his arms. 

“You did so good, baby,” he murmured comfortingly, carding his fingers through Tyler’s sweaty hair. “I’m so proud of you. You took it so well.”

He heard Tyler mutter a quiet, “thanks,” and laughed. 

Once he was sure Tyler was slowly steadying out, Josh reached over into the nightstand drawer and grabbed a little bottle of lotion. “Roll over for me?”

Tyler mumbled something intelligible, but complied nonetheless, and Josh couldn’t help but chuckle. But then he saw the bruises on his lower back, the dark patches that bloomed all over his ass, and sighed. He made sure to be very careful in smoothing the cool cream over Tyler’s skin, whispering encouraging words as he massaged the bruises gently. 

“Wanna take the contacts out,” Tyler muttered as Josh recapped the bottle of lotion and set it aside. 

Josh took in a quick breath and nodded. This was the part he’d been worried about. He climbed out of bed and held a hand out, which Tyler accepted silently, and helped him out of bed, careful to keep an arm around his waist as they stumbled out of the bedroom and down to the bathroom. 

Personifying Blurryface for a scene was something they’d never tried, but Tyler insisted it could help, and hell if Josh was going to deny trying to silence the sick voice in his boyfriend’s mind that whispered horrifying things every waking moment. 

At first glance, Tyler didn’t seem very phased by his abnormally red eyes looking back at him in the mirror. He opened up the contact case and took the little red contacts out one by one, then stared as they sat submerged in the contact solution. Josh tightened his arm around Tyler’s waist, whether to support Tyler or himself, he wasn’t sure. 

“I’m so proud of you, Ty,” Josh murmured. He stepped behind Tyler carefully, leaning his chin on Tyler’s shoulder and meeting his gaze in the mirror. “So damn proud. You did it.”

A small, teary smile broke out across Tyler’s lips. His lips moved, but the words didn’t come, so he simply nodded.

“Wanna take a bath?”

He nodded a little harder.


End file.
